In online media services, standalone music players and other products for reproducing audio content, the switching between two audio signals may or may not be marked out by an audible transition feature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,424,117 B2 discloses a method of creating an illusion of motion when transitioning between two songs are played back in a multi-channel system. Existing ways of transitioning between signals are not always very helpful to the listener and may even be experienced as detrimental to the total listening experience. Some approaches may for instance involve joining two songs with no regard to differences in tempo, key, beat number etc. Since the listener is likely to remain mentally in the musical context of the previous song during an initial portion of the next song, (s)he may perceive this portion less attentively. The mental refocusing process that takes place during this portion may also involve some discomfort.